Vampire Girl
The third of the Four Bandits, Vampire Girl gives herself the title “Of The Wind”, however she has no wind-based attacks as she reveals is merely imitating the Four Heavenly Knights. Despite her age, she possesses powers that are close to an adult vampire. Along with Dragon Pup, she was feared for her status as a vampire. Her teeth are not yet sharp enough to puncture skin directly, but repeated biting can cause scratching, through which she can absorb a man's energy, usually through their neck or as is the more effective case, through their penis. Her powers of hypnosis are also quite remarkable. After defeating Tiny Lamia, Vampire Girl fights next. She changes into a bat and clings onto Luka, however he is able to push her off. She then cries, however unlike the Tiny Lamia she does not flee. Vampire Girl then tells Luka to look into her eyes, however he does not. She then cries again and runs away. After defeating the Four Bandits, Luka has her apologize to Iliasburg’s citizens, who forgive her for not being a potential threat. Vampire Girl works in the tool shop and hypnotizes people into buying the store’s items. Encyclopedia Entry “Another young monster of the Four Bandits. Even though she is a young vampire, she already possesses some of the powerful abilities of adult vampires, such as the ability to transform into a bat and to use her eyes to control her targets’ mind. Like an adult vampire, she is able to suck the energy from her prey, especially from a man’s penis. Most men would be quick to give in to her energy sucking, happily giving both their energy and semen to her mouth. In addition, she is capable of sucking energy from her target with her vagina. Squeezing the man as if she was milking him, she can extract his energy. She enjoys playing with men like toys until they faint. Even though she is young and immature, one must not forget that she is still a powerful vampire.” Attacks Bat Change: '''Scripted attack which triggers bind status. Leads to Energy Steal on the next turn. '''Power Up: Scripted attack, leads to Eyes of Obedience '''on the next turn. '''Mantle Rub: Normal attack. Will trigger chest bukkake on losing. Panty Rub: Normal attack. Will trigger crotch bukkake on losing. Energy Steal: '''Binded attack with drain properties. On the third attack it will gain instant follow-up properties. '''Eyes of Obedience: Status attack that triggers Surrender and leads to Face Ride. Follows Power Up '''on the first instance. '''Face Ride: Attack used only during Surrender status. Leads to a one-hit KO via instant follow-up if hit by the first Eyes Of Obedience. Battle Overview Like the Tiny Lamia, she receives a preemptive strike and clings onto Luka, which requires an Attack or Struggle to push her off. If he Waits, she'll lick and bite his neck, using Energy Steal on him, until she prepares to suck his dick on the third turn which results in an automatic KO after a relentless barrage of the attack. However, unlike the Tiny Lamia, she does not flee. She tells him to look into her eyes as she uses Focus Magic to perform Eyes of Obedience; if he does not Guard, she hypnotizes him to lick her pussy, Face Riding him, until both reach a climax, resulting a KO. If on Normal Difficulty, she'll cry and run away, otherwise she'll continue to fight on Hard and Hell Difficulty. The continuous battle results an exchange of attacks using Demon Decapitation and Struggle to remove her binds. However, she will attempt to use Eyes of Obedience and this time it will not require a charge; Luka will “surrender” as he is Face Ridden by Vampire Girl until he regains his senses. After reducing her HP, she flees. If Luka succumbs, she will suck his penis and have him ejaculate several times. If he loses to Face Ride, Luka orgasms from the pleasure and she performs a vaginal intercourse. Either way, Luka becomes a sex slave to the Four Bandits. Trivia *Bukkake 1 is impossible in combat, as it requires Energy Steal '''to be lost to. '''Energy Steal '''has its own CG, and as a result the bukkake is not seen. Bukkake 3 is also not seen in game. *Vampire Girl is the only monster that explicitly states she climaxes after finishing him off with '''Face Ride. *Despite that vampires burn under the sunlight, this does not happen to Vampire Girl. *Vampire girl also makes a reference to Disney's Darkwing Duck, she refers to herself as "The terror that flaps in the night". Category:Artist: Jingai Modoki Category:Battles With Interferences Category:Four Bandits Category:Irina Mountains Category:Monsters Category:Monsters: Chapter 1 Category:Ilias (Continent) Category:Loli